S Kimberly
by NR
Summary: Theres a misterious new girl at Hogwarts. Whats her story? Not even she knows... Please go easy on me! This is my first fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

S. Kimberly  
  
Chapter one: New Home  
  
"I hate this place." Said Kimberly, looking at her new room. She and her parents had moved into an old mansion in Little Hangleton. The villagers said it was haunted, about 50 years ago, three people died here. Last year, someone died here too. "Why did we have to move here?"  
  
She looked at the cans of black and green paint. She really, really wanted to have a bedroom painted in black. It would be a great idea to put a picture in green just over there. Maybe a skull. With a snake's tongue on it's mouth! That would be so cool!  
  
"Oh well. I guess it's not that bad after all. At least I get to choose the color of my new bedroom." Kim tried to convince herself. "I think I'll put my diary right here, at this table. No, maybe here. I don't know why I even bother; it's been so long since I wrote any words here, unless morsmordre is a word."  
  
Kimberly finally decided to put a picture of herself at age 5, when she got her first toy magic-kit at the bed table. She remembered how her mom tried to convince her that it was Abra Kadavra, not Avada Kedavra.  
  
Better go get a snack, I'm hungry! Kim thought while she headed to the kitchen. "Hey, Carla, do we have peanut butter?"  
  
Carla was the new maid. The other one didn't want to leave USA (that's where Kimberly came from), so Kim's dad hired a new maid.  
  
"Sure, Kimmie. I think it's in the pantry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kimberly was making herself a sandwich when she heard Carla scream. "What is it?" Kim asked the maid when she opened the door, crying. "Mr. and Mrs. Riggs! They're dead!"  
  
"WHAT? But. how? What happened?" asked Kim. Somehow she didn't feel sad, just curious.  
  
"They were just dead. On the floor. It's like they died of fright."  
  
"Do you know how the other people here died?" Asked Kim. She was now exited. She may resolve a 50-year-old mystery.  
  
"No." Carla told Kim, puzzled.  
  
"They died like them. It looked as if they were scared to death. But that's impossible. You can't kill three people like that at the same time. There's someone else here."  
  
Kim began to run. She was going to find the guy that killed all those people. It was that guy. The boy that that man (Frank Bryce?) saw before the -Rydleley? - got murdered. She heard a voice.  
  
..another muggle?  
  
Kim was nervous, but she had to open the door. Just to be sure.  
  
What she saw inside made her scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new girl at Hogwarts  
  
"Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley." Harry Potter said.  
  
"You are welcome, Harry, dear. Maybe you and Hermione would like to visit us on Christmas."  
  
"We'd love to!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione got to the train. Hermione was petting Crookshanks and Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch when a black haired girl entered the compartment.  
  
"Excuse me, can I sit down? The rest of the train is full." She had an American accent.  
  
"Sure. I am Hermione Granger. These are Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
"I am Kimberly Riggs, but you can call me Kim. I am new here, ya know? I come from USA." Kim said.  
  
"Is that a tattoo?" asked Ron, impressed, pointing at her arm. Harry could see part of. a head? No. Maybe. A skull? Harry wasn't sure.  
  
"Not really. I made it with my tattoo-making kit. It washes right off." she said, and Harry could notice that she was trying to hide her tattoo.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Harry asked. "I'm 15, you?"  
  
"15" Harry, Ron and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"So you are going to be in 5th year like us!" Ron told Kim.  
  
"I hope you are in Gryffindor." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, that's the best house there is." Ron added.  
  
"In your dreams, Weasley." Someone said. He was a pale, blonde guy with silver eyes. "Slytherin is the best house there is in Hogwarts. My name is Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself to Kim. "And you are.?"  
  
"Kimberly Riggs, but you can call me Kim. Everyone does. Nice to meet you, Draco." Kim bowed. Draco seemed puzzled. "Uh. Japanese tradition. Not that I am Japanese." Kim explained. Draco Malfoy seemed nice. Everyone seemed nice. She should adapt herself to England fast.  
  
"Don't even think about going to Slytherin, Kim." Harry said.  
  
"That house is evil!" Ron agreed.  
  
"Don't worry! I am so not gonna be in Slytherin. I'm a muggleborn."  
  
"WH-what??? A mudblood!?!?!?"  
  
"Ill wash your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron said and tried to attack Draco. Harry stopped him.  
  
"That's too bad, Malfoy. I guess you can't convince her to be a death eater after all."  
  
Draco Malfoy left.  
  
"That Draco Malfoy. You better beware, now he knows that you are a muggleborn. He'll do anything to make your life miserable from now on." Harry said. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the trip talking to Kim. They found out she read Hogwarts: A History and many other wizard books before going to Hogwarts. "Better be prepared." Kim said. "Oh, no! Not another Hermione!" Ron complained. Hermione gave him a kick.  
  
"We will soon arrive to Hogwarts." Hermione informed.  
  
"You are going to love Hogwarts." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, well show you around, if you like."  
  
"You have to beware of Professor Snape, the Potions teacher. He's the hates every students, except for Slytherins."  
  
"I'll keep that on mind."  
  
"We hope you get to be in Gryffindor!"  
  
"Every house is okay, as long as it isn't Slytherin. But you don't have to worry about that." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Big, BIG surprise  
  
After all the first years got sorted into their houses, Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"There is a new student at our school from the United States of America. Her name is S. Kimberly Riggs. She is 15 years old, so she will be in the 5th year. I hope you all make her comfortable her. It is not easy to move into a new country. She will now be sorted into her house."  
  
"Cross your fingers, Harry!"  
  
"What does the "S." stand for?" Hermione asked.  
  
Shh! Here she comes!"  
  
The dark haired girl Harry saw at the train entered the Great Hall. Her lovely blue eyes didn't show any fear at all, even though she was being watched by everyone in the Hall. Including ghosts. Kim sat down in the chair. Professor McGonagall Was about to the Sorting Hat in her head, but when it was about an inch near Kimberly, the Sorting Hat shouted:  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherins applauded. Everybody else looked quite disappointed, except for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were shocked.  
  
"But. She's muggle born!"  
  
"It's impossible!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Fred asked. He looked very interested.  
  
"Kim told us in the train she was muggle born."  
  
"Ah! So her name is Kim, huh?" George said.  
  
"She could've lied." Said Ginny.  
  
"Lied?"  
  
"Well. She is a Slytherin." Ron said.  
  
"A cute Slytherin." Fred and George said.  
  
"That is not what we are talking about!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"I like her hair." George said.  
  
"I like her eyes." Fred added.  
  
"This is a Slytherin we're talking about!" said Ron.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well." Hermione began, but Ron finished.  
  
"All Slytherins are evil."  
  
Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Kim. She couldn't be evil.  
  
"I totally love your hair, Kimberly!" Pansy Parkinson said.  
  
"Call me Kim." Kim said. Then she felt someone was watching her. She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry watching her. His face was asking her: Why are you at the Slytherin table?  
  
I don't know. Kim thought. And she didn't know. She didn't have the slightest idea. So she liked snakes. Well. she loved snakes. Snakes were her favorite animal, followed by any kind of feline except for lions. Was that the only thing someone needed in order to be in Slytherin? She looked at Harry with an expression of "I don't know" in her face; Harry seemed to take the message. She looked at all the Slytherins. Most of them were making fun of mud. muggleborns. Oh God, she almost said mudblood! That wasn't good. She was sitting besides Draco Malfoy, who, for her surprise, didn't seem to be interested in bugging any Gryffindor, like Harry said he would do. He just stared at his dinner. Pansy Parkinson was criticizing Hermione. Kim went to one conclusion: She didn't like this house. It wasn't the house itself, it was the people here. She looked over to the Gryffindor table. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking. About her? What would they think of her now? They said that all Slytherins were evil. Did they think she was evil too? Was she evil?  
  
* * *  
  
The first year at Hogwarts was really fun. Kimberly won 30 points in DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) for answering to all of Professor Figg's questions about counter curses correctly. Then she won 50 points in Potions class for knowing everything there was to know about potions. Arithmancy was very easy, but Professor Vector didn't give any point to Kim because she didn't believe in that "points for houses. it should be points for students!" as she said. And at the end of the day, Professor Snape told Kim that he would ask the Headmaster if she should skip a few years and go to the 7th year's advanced classes. Kim had to admit the classes were too boring and slow for her. She wanted a challenge! She needed a challenge. Professor Snape said that Draco would teach her Quidditch. Kim had bought the. Firebolt? , but she didn't know if that broom was good enough. She should ask Draco.  
  
"Wow, advanced classes!" Draco said as they entered the library. 5th years had a long break this day, and Kim decided she would spend her time at the library. Draco followed her, too. He said he needed to. what was it? Oh, he wanted to look at the books covers. At least that's what he said.  
  
"Yeah, it's so exciting! I can't wait!!!" 


End file.
